Sunday morning
by Dhost
Summary: É manhã de domingo e Gilbert pode tentar o que for, ele não vai conseguir tirar Lovino da cama. A única verdadeira questão é se o prussiano vai deixar de ser bobo e ficar com ele ou não.


**Nome:** Sunday morning

**Autora:** Dhost

**Sinopse:** É manhã de domingo e Gilbert pode tentar o que for, ele não vai conseguir tirar Lovino da cama. A única verdadeira questão é se o prussiano vai deixar de ser bobo e ficar com ele ou não.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence e sim ao mangaká Hidekaz Himaruya. Essa estória é um presente e não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Esse é um presente de amigo secreto de natal do tumblr para a Mabê (fromsea-freedom). Espero muito que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Sunday morning**

Gilbert nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que fica enrolando na cama (salvo as exceções de dias de ressaca). Criado desde sempre num ambiente altamente militarizado, seu corpo havia se acostumado a acordar antes dos primeiros raios de sol saírem e a se aprontar rápido para começar o dia.

Mesmo nos dias de hoje, quando o trabalho a ser feito não era mais tanto, ele preferia levantar e fazer algo útil com seu tempo a ficar dormindo (ainda que a utilidade de jogar Counter Strike no computador fosse algo que seu irmão questionava diariamente), mesmo nas manhãs de domingo, quando mesmo Ludwig se permitia uma hora a mais na cama.

Quando ele pensou nisso, chegou até a rir baixinho diante de quão louca a situação em que se encontrava agora era para seus padrões normais. Se alguém tivesse tentado lhe dizer há alguns meses que ele estaria deitado na cama no meio da manhã de um domingo, mesmo um de chuva como esse, ele teria rido da cara da pessoa e chamado ela de louca.

Felizmente para o prussiano, pouca coisa na sua vida havia permanecido normal nos últimos tempos. E era tudo graças a _ele_.

Observar o rosto do rapaz dormindo ao seu lado, ao invés de lhe fazer acreditar que isso estava acontecendo com ele, tornava aquela situação ainda mais surreal.

Se alguém tivesse tentado lhe dizer há alguns meses atrás também, que o solteirão convicto Gilbert Beilschmidt iria se apaixonar (e, mais ainda, iria conseguir fazer alguém se apaixonar por si, aquela parte ainda era difícil para ele acreditar), teria levado um belo soco na cara para deixar de dizer asneiras.

Mas, de alguma forma, acontecera. E de alguma forma isso levou Gilbert a estar na cama, no meio da manhã de um domingo de chuva, olhando um sul italiano dorminhoco roubando suas cobertas enquanto ele tentava segurar pelo menos um mínimo de lençol para não deixar sua pele nua exposta ao frio lá de fora.

Essa era apenas uma dentre as muitas coisas que Gilbert teve que acrescentar à "lista de coisas que ele não sabia que gostava" desde que eles ficaram juntos: ficar acordado, na cama, observando o outro dormir.

Ele havia levado uma bronca quando o outro descobrira, apesar de ter tentado defender que isso não era algo estranho e arrepiante, mas sim muito romântico e não, não era algo que um stalker faria (quer dizer, era, mas ele não fazia por causa disso). No final, acabou conseguindo convencê-lo, usando suas incríveis habilidades de beijo a seu favor, mas mesmo que não tivesse, ele teria continuado (afinal, o que Lovino poderia fazer contra? Ele estava dormindo).

Gilbert descobrira que gostava da calma e tranquilidade de ficar olhando o outro dormindo em paz. Calma, paz e tranquilidade sempre foram coisas que faltaram em sua vida e agora ele se descobria querendo aproveitar cada minuto delas que conseguisse, ainda mais se esses minutos incluíssem ficar olhando as expressões de um belo (e fofo, extremamente fofo) italiano enquanto este dormia e ouvir as pequenas coisas sem sentido que ele murmurava de vez em quando (a maior parte do que Gilbert conseguia entender eram xingamentos em italiano).

Ele realmente gostaria de ficar mais alguns minutos apenas olhando para o outro, mas o frio estava começando a incomodá-lo e, bom, já era mais do que tempo do italiano acordar de qualquer forma, se ele quisesse ter esperanças de tirá-lo da cama antes da hora do almoço .

Assim, ele se esgueirou por baixo das cobertas, colando seu torso às costas do italiano e aproveitando o calor de seu corpo depois da exposição ao frio. Lovino se mexeu inconscientemente, arrumando sua posição para se encaixar melhor contra Gilbert enquanto este passava um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura e com a outra mão afastava os cabelos da nuca do italiano pra depositar um leve beijo ali.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Lovino apoiou sua mão por cima da do prussiano em sua barriga, mas não fez nenhuma outro movimento para tentar acordar. "Mais cinco minutos..." Ele pediu, com a voz embargada, ainda semi acordado.

"Não, eu conheço seus "cinco minutos"." Gilbert riu baixinho, virando o rosto agora para depositar um beijo no ombro do italiano. "Vamos lá, belo adormecido, a manhã está linda, os pássaros cantam, vizinhos franceses aleatórios abrem as janelas e dizem 'bonjour'."

Lovino bufou e bateu com o cotovelo na lateral do corpo de Gilbert para fazê-lo calar a boca. Ninguém tinha permissão para ficar tão animado tão cedo, e o fato de que ele acabara dividindo a cama justamente com o pior deles era de um grande sadismo universal que o romano não achava a menor graça.

"Cala a boca, eu consigo ouvir a chuva e o vento lá fora, seu idiota." Ele bocejou. "Mais cinco minutos e ai você pode ir fazer café e me deixar aqui por mais meia hora." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto o prussiano bufava atrás de si com aquela brincadeirinha sem graça. A despeito de si, aquela conversa estava começando a acordá-lo, então ele rapidamente pegou seu travesseiro e jogou por cima de sua cabeça, abafando a luz e o som e tentando ao máximo esvaziar a mente para recuperar aquele estado de sonolência e voltar a dormir.

O que se tornou consideravelmente mais difícil quando Gilbert arrancou o travesseiro e o jogou no fim da cama onde Lovino não alcançava. O italiano praticamente rosnou para o outro e virou de barriga pra baixo, enterrando o rosto no colchão e puxando as cobertas por cima de sua cabeça em tentativas cada vez mais infantis de ignorar ele. Só o que ele conseguiu com isso foi fazer Gilbert se enfiar por baixo das cobertas também para continuar falando.

"Boa tentativa, mas não. Nem é mais hora do café, se eu fosse levantar seria pra fazer o almoço e Deus sabe que se eu tentar chegar perto da sua cozinha você arranca minha cabeça." O italiano só resmungou algo baixinho, mas não tinha como responder porque era verdade. Ele só aceitara (depois de muito convencimento) deixar Gilbert cuidar do café, porque A: Era basicamente só torrar pão e fazer o café na cafeteira e não havia nem como um alemão estragar algo tão simples, e B: lhe dava a chance de dormir mais alguns minutos E acordar com o café já pronto, olha que maravilha? Mas deixar ele encostar na sua geladeira e fogão? Nunca!

"Então não precisa cozinhar nada, só levanta e vai fazer algo e me deixa aqui mais cinco minutos." Ele falou com a voz abafada pelo colchão e então, num súbito surto de inspiração, roubou o travesseiro que Gilbert havia abandonado ao entrar debaixo das cobertas junto de Lovino e enterrou o rosto nele, já que era consideravelmente mais confortável do que ficar com a cara no colchão. Além disso, o travesseiro ainda tinha o bônus de ter ficado com o cheiro do prussiano, o que fez Lovino sorrir e depois mentalmente se bater por ser tão bobo.

Ele não costumava ser assim e se perguntava constantemente quando exatamente será que foi que tudo começou a dar errado com as suas emoções. Ele era atirado, sim, ele era direto, ele flertava, ele sabia como ser romântico e charmoso e conquistar o coração das mulheres ou homens. Ele sempre fora uma pessoa apaixonada em cada uma de suas conquistas, mas sempre havia conseguido manter um distanciamento, continuar com os pés no chão.

Eram sempre os outros que ficavam bobos, com o rosto vermelho, sem fala quando o viam, inventando desculpas para ficar perto dele, sonhando acordados e reparando em coisas ridículas como o seu cheiro no travesseiro ao lado ou a forma como aquela camisa azul marinho caia bem contra sua pele. Isso não era o tipo de coisa que Lovino fazia, absolutamente não, e ele negaria até a morte se alguém sequer pensasse em sugerir tal coisa.

Durante muito tempo ele negara até pra Gilbert, era mais fácil se fazer de irritado e entediado do que admitir que ele havia se tornado uma daquelas bobas pessoas apaixonadas, mais fácil gritar, xingar e empurrar o outro pra longe quando ele ria e tentava beijar sua bochecha com a alegação de que ele era 'fofo' do que admitir que ele havia se metido em algo muito maior do ele originalmente pretendia.

Era fácil, muito mais fácil, até o momento em que se tornou extremamente difícil. E mesmo assim ambos continuaram fingindo e negando. Era algo que ambos tinham em comum, essa dificuldade de admitir seus próprios sentimentos e de expressá-los, esse medo de confiar, de se entregar totalmente.

Se fosse apenas sexo, ou, melhor dizendo, se tivesse continuado como apenas sexo, seria tudo tão mais simples. Não havia nada de bobo, assustador ou complicado em uns beijos numa festa, ou numa saída para o bar com Francis e Antonio que terminava com uma visita embriagada e prazerosa ao quarto do prussiano, ou em mandar uma mensagem para o outro às 3 da manhã porque seu encontro havia ido por água a baixo e sua mão não parecia companhia o suficiente. Era tudo tão fácil, porque eles tinham que ter complicado tudo com sentimentos?

Lovino nem estava mais certo de como tudo começara, antes que percebesse as noites juntos viraram fins de semana e então de repente ele tinha alguém para conversar quando seu irmão queria sair com o Alemanha e insistia em arrastá-lo junto sabe-se lá por quê motivo e, antes que percebesse, ele passara a esperar essas saídas ainda mais ansiosamente que veneziano.

E uma série de 'de repentes' e 'antes que percebesses' depois, com uma pequena (grande) ajuda de diversas das outras nações para empurrar o relutante casal, levaram Lovino a estar na cama, com Gilbert a seu lado, sorrindo feito um bobo apaixonado e pensando em todas essas coisas que ele nunca imaginara antes que iria pensar.

Só que durante esse tempo em que deixara a mente vagar, ele deve ter conseguido cair no sono de novo, pois foi com um susto que ele escutou o outro chamando seu nome.

"...-vino... Lovino! Eu to falando com você!" Lovino gemeu de frustração, percebendo que enquanto dormia o outro também havia puxado as cobertas para fora de si e ele não tinha nada para por sobre as orelhas para tentar abafar o som a não ser que ele quisesse se arriscar a perder outro travesseiro.

"Cala a boca, seu chato, eu quero dormir!"

"Dane-se, eu to falando que é hora de levantAI!" A reclamação de Gilbert foi cortada quando o italiano descobriu que outro bom uso para o seu travesseiro era atira-lo na cara do outro para fazê-lo calar a boca.

Enquanto Gilbert estava ocupado piscando para limpar as lágrimas involuntárias que haviam subido aos seus olhos graças ao golpe estalado no rosto e xingando Lovino de todos os nomes que ele conhecia, o italiano, mostrando uma agilidade surpreendente pra quem mal parecia capaz de se mexer há 5 segundos, o empurrou de volta de encontro a cama e deitou metade do seu corpo por cima dele, eficientemente silenciando toda e qualquer reclamação com um beijo que deixou até mesmo o prussiano sem ar.

"Eu não vou levantar dessa cama, então você tem duas opções: você pode levantar sozinho e ir fazer qualquer coisa e parar de me encher OU você pode ficar aqui comigo, quietinho, por mais meia hora, que quando eu acordar eu te mostro que da onde veio esse beijo tem muito mais, pode ser?"

O prussiano piscou algumas vezes, ainda meio bobo com o beijo, e considerou a oferta por alguns segundos antes que um sorriso malicioso lentamente se espalhasse pela sua face e ele passasse um dos braços pela cintura de Lovino, puxando-o para mais perto até que o outro estivesse colado a si.

"Bom... Se você coloca desse jeito, então eu acho que não tenho outra escolha a não ser ficar aqui..."

Um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou pelo rosto do sul italiano rapidamente antes que ele murmurasse um "bom", deitasse a cabeça no peito do outro e fechasse os olhos.

"Ei, isso não é justo, eu fiquei sem travesseiro." O prussiano reclamou só por reclamar e Lovino bufou, sem vontade de abrir os olhos para olhar feio para o outro.

"É o que você ganha por ter jogado o meu longe, agora quieto." A resposta não tinha tanta acidez quanto poderia, mas era difícil se sentir alguma coisa além de relaxado com os dedos do outros traçando contornos gentilmente em suas costas e o batimento cardíaco do outro tocando uma suave melodia em seu ouvido. Com um último bocejo, Lovino caiu novamente no sono enquanto Gilbert pensava que "manhãs de domingo na cama" eram outra coisa que ele precisaria colocar na lista de coisas que ele não sabia que gostava antes deles ficarem juntos.

**FIM**

* * *

E é isso, espero muito que vocês tenham gostado, especialmente você, Mabê. ;w;

Tenham todos um ótimo ano e, ah, críticas construtivas vão ser muito apreciadas. ^^


End file.
